Mr Dependable
by forgetmynme
Summary: Hermione drags Ron into a flawless plan of revenge. But what happens when the plan backfires and the wrong person starts to fall for her? Constructive Critiques Welcomed! Chapter 3 Up. enjoy
1. The Unleashed Plan

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings.

-Chapter One-

He stared at her, staring at him. Him as in Dean. Her _boyfriend_. She had a sort of a pained expression on her face as she watched him at the other end of the table, talking to a fifth year. It made him furious! Don't get the wrong idea, he didn't like Hermione, or not like that, atleast. She was one of his best friends, though, so of course he'd be angry when her so called boyfriend was sitting there flirting with another girl.  
  
Hermione sighed and turned her attention back to Ron, who was still absentmindedly staring at her, deep in thought. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him as if to ask "What are you staring at??" Luckily, Ron snapped out of it before Hermione had time to take out her wand.  
  
"Why don't you just dump the git, Hermione? You really could do better."  
  
"Dump him?! Why? He's merely getting help with his potions work! We've been through this before. Dean would never cheat on me..." The last part of her statement kind of faded out. Ron looked at her skeptically.  
  
:"Oh Ron! Stop being so protective."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Must you always have the last word with everything?" She tapped her fingers impatiently on the table, an annoying habit she has formed from waiting on Ron to often. He just shrugged and stood up, glancing once more at Dean who was now having the girl _giggling_ like mad. It made him sick to see it. He saw Hermione stand, and glance as well, quickly looking back to Ron.  
  
"Atleast we have Snape's class to look forward to now." Ron said with fake enthusiasm. "With Harry recovering from that broken arm he got in the game yesterday, that class just won't be the same." Hermione wasn't paying attention since she was busy forming a plan, that was a little unlike Hermione.

She grabbed Ron's arm suddenly, as they were just about to exit the Great Hall.  
  
"Say Ron, You're angry with Dean right? I mean, you'd help me if I needed it, wouldn't you?" She looked at him hopeful.  
  
"Erm..." Ron mumbled, and Hermione took that for a yes, so she kept going with her plan.  
  
"Well I think I should just make him jealous back. That's how it always works, doesn't it? I'll break up with him tonight, and tomorrow we'll be together. Well not together...but...you know..." It was just starting to sink it exactly what Hermione wanted him to do. "Us?! How come not you and Harry? Or Someone else! Us?"  
  
"Yes Ron! Us. Me and You. It'll be so great! Harry's already dating Ginny. And no one else will work! Thanks Ron for doing this." She gave him an awkward smile and walked off on ahead to potions, and left him standing there mumbling something about how girls were so demanding.  
  
He hurried and caught up with her.  
  
"So what all do I have to do? Do we have to...er...kiss?" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Desperate times, calls for desperate measures. I'm sure you're not _that_ bad of a kisser, Ron." Ron fumed, he hated it when she twisted his words around.  
  
"Of Course I'm not a bad kisser! Ask...er...Lavender! And..." He mumbled something that Hermione could not quite make out.  
  
"What was that?" She egged him on, loving his discomfort.  
  
" Luna..." He said it a little louder this time, regretting ever telling her. Hermione gaped at him.  
  
"When!?"  
  
"Er...well...you see she was visiting Ginny this past summer...and well...she kind of threw herself on me...er...and...yeh. Don't worry, I hated it." Hermione stared at him for a second more, and then continue to walk off to class, leaving him there in the hallway, again.  
  
He sighed, frustrated. He _knew_ this was not going to work out, but he decided to go along with it anyways. That's who he was. He was Mr. Dependable. Usually...


	2. Shocking Discoveries

Hey you guys! I hoped you like the first chapter...heres the second! Oh yes...all thoughts are in Italic. Ok Sooo well Enjoy! RandR!

* * *

Ron walked down the steps into the common room Saturday morning to find Hermione sitting on the couch, clearly getting a head start on her homework. He shook his head slowly after spotting Dean in the far corner with a few Gryffindor girls nearby, or more like surrounding him. Ron sat down beside Hermione and played his role as "The Boyfriend".  
  
"er..Hi." This wasn't as easy as it sounded.  
  
_It's just Hermione, you git_  
  
She smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't doing such a bad job.  
  
"So Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade today...with me."  
  
"Well Sure, Ron." She glanced over to the corner, and then looked back to Ron.  
  
Why did he feel slightly irritated at her for doing that?  
  
"Well I better go...get ready..." Ron slowly got up, giving her a look that clearly said "Sorry I suck at this...", and exited the Common Room.   
  
While sharing a carriage to Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron discussed the plans for that day.  
  
"Oh yes, hold my hand when we're seen by other people."  
  
"Aw, do I have to?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Geez, Hermione...This just seems like a lot of work for one guy..."  
  
"Ron! It's not just one guy. It's Dean! I think I love him." Ron gaped at her.  
  
"You _what_? You're much to young to go fall in love!" He knew he sounded like his mother but he couldn't believe what she had just said. She just ignored him.  
  
"We're here..." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the carriage.  
  
"So where should we go first?" She asked him, looking up at him, and seeing his gloomy face. "Please Ron! Please do this for me. Make it seem believable."

He looked down at her for awhile, and then his face brightened a bit.  
  
"Well if you really want it to seem that believable..." He let go of her hand and placed his own around her waist, pulling her in close. "How's that?" He grinned and winked down at her.  
  
A few students who knew them from Hogwarts passed by just then, staring as they went along, clearly shocked by what they saw.  
  
They spotted Dean not to far off and followed him inside a building. They both sat at a table in the back, and while Ron was off getting them both butterbeers, Hermione was busy glaring at the back of Dean's head. At one point he turned around, and gave her a weak smile, and then nodded towards Ron, as if to say "you chose him over me?" Hermione shrugged and turned her head away, just as Ron was getting back.  
  
"You uh ok?" He sat down, close beside her, and put an arm around her. This was becoming easier for him to do.  
  
"I'm great." She sipped slowly at her Butterbeer.  
  
As the day wore on, Ron and Hermione became more and more like a couple. Ron even went as far as to kiss the top of her head when they were walking back to the carriages to take them back to Hogwarts. Little did he know, that this sent shivers up her spine, and a tinge to her cheeks.  
  
In the Common Room later on that night, they were stretched on the couch when none other did Harry walk in.  
  
"Harry!" They both sat up and exclaimed at once.  
  
"How's your arm, mate?" Ron eyed him nervously. While Harry eyed the two of them back.  
  
"It's as good as new...What's going on here?"  
  
"Oh Harry I can explain just sit down before you draw attention to us!" Hermione pulled him down onto the couch, and Hermione began telling him what happened.  
  
"Well ok you see...Me and Ron are together, but-"  
  
"What?!" Harry jumped up off the couch. "You and Ron are Dating?! Well, Why am I so surprised? Always knew it'd happen one day..." Ron slapped himself in the forehead, while everyone in the Common Room stared at them.  
  
Lavender took this time to hurry over.  
  
"Hmm Hermione when were you going to tell me this?" She eyed her friend suspiciously.  
  
_Oh no she doesn't believe us. Are me and Ron really that shocking together?  
_  
"Er..Well..I..."  
  
"Because if you, how come you guys aren't kissing yet? No one saw you kiss today in Hogsmeade."  
  
_Because I'm not a slut like you...  
_  
"Er...well...we have..." She glanced over to Ron nervously. Lavender crossed her arms and would not be satisfied.  
  
"Well let's see it then." Ron was about to kill this girl.  
  
"You want to see us...kiss...right now?"  
  
"I'm sure I speak for everybody in this room right now when I say that you just don't seem...well...you know..." But they had no idea, it couldn't have been good, though, if Lavender didn't believe them.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and then another one. He told himself he has to do this for Hermione.  
  
"Well alright then," he told her, while he stood and pulled Hermione up with him. Without wasting anymore time, he leaned down, held her close and kissed her. He was even a bit surprised to feel her kiss back. They quickly pulled apart, looked at each other, and then at Lavender. Ron raised a questionable eyebrow at her, and was relieved when she walked away. They both sat back down.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, and sat beside Ron.  
  
"Harry...I'm doing it to make Dean jealous! We're just acting..." She was relieved when Harry finally understood.

Ron stared into the fire. He knew for a fact that he wasn't just acting, anymore.


	3. Untimely Entrances

A/n- I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks SO much for all your reviews! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
Ron stepped out of the shower the next morning, rubbing his face hard with his hands. He'd been reliving the kiss over and over, and couldn't seem to stop it. Not that he wanted it to stop.  
  
Dressing in his most casual clothes, he went down to breakfast and sat across from Harry, and next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." Ron took her hand and held it lightly in his own. She shyly took her hand back.  
  
"Well...,"She said standing up. "I'll be at the library if anyone needs me...bloody potions homework." She gave Ron one last look, and walked away, as he stared after her.  
  
Harry stared at Ron.  
  
"What was that about, mate?" Harry questioned, while Ron stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and swallowed hard.  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Just playing my part...," He answer Harry, a little unsure. Harry stared disbelieving him.  
  
"No, if you were just playing your part...you would have said 'Hey' and let it drop there"  
  
"Maybe, I'm good at it." Ron shot at him.  
  
"Maybe you weren't pretending" Harry shot back at him.  
  
That's exactly what Ron was afraid of.

. . .  
Later on in the library Hermione was reading. The thing was, she read the same sentence seven times.  
  
"Err!" She slammed the book shut, and saw Dean staring at her with a questionable look on his face.  
  
"Dean! What uh are you doing here?" She asked him slowly, she was shocked, but not as happy to see him as she thought she should be.  
  
"Well, I came here looking for you." He sat down, near her. "I miss you." He placed a hand on her hand.  
  
"Uh...I uh well..."  
  
Ron entered the library and looked around frantically for Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I..." He spotted Dean, and all thoughts of talking to Hermione left his mind.  
  
"I...was just looking for my book." He grabbed the nearest book off the table and backed up, slightly stumbling. He turned and as quickly as he came, he walked out of the library.  
  
Ron walked the stairs, glancing down at the book he picked up.  
  
_Hogwarts, A History  
_  
He laughed at his own stupidity. Entering the common room, he spotted Harry and shrugged, dropping the book on the nearest table.  
  
"Look Harry, you couldn't be more wrong about me and Hermione. I'm gunna stop this whole thing."  
  
He avoided her the rest of the day, though. Every time she got near enough to talk to, he went off to do something else.  
  
Quidditch was rough later on that evening. Harry killed each and every one of them. Ron was now happy to see that he could easily block each shot someone threw at him.  
  
He was unhappy to see Hermione waiting, clearly for him, after practice. She followed him off the field, until he finally turned to her, grabbed her arm and led her off. They sat down on a bench.  
  
"Look Ron...today in the library-"  
  
Ron interrupted her.  
  
"No need to explain Hermione. It's great. Your plan worked. Now I guess we can call it quits, huh? I mean, you don't need me anymore. Guess we made a pretty good couple, since Dean believed it and all...and I guess I better go. Yeah uh...good night." He stood and gave her a weak smile and walked off.  
  
Hermione stared after him.  
  
_Call him back, call him back! Tell him...Dean's a jerk!_ She thought helplessly to herself.  
  
"Dean's a jerk!"  
  
Unfortunately, no one was there to hear her.

. . .  
  
a/n- Whoo! Done with another chapter! Enjoy!


End file.
